Chapter 8: Things That Don't Change
THINGS THAT DON'T CHANGE CHAPTER 8 OF THE MANGA Previously Minami, as the girl Karii Maki, has accomplished several 'firsts' recently. They have bought their first bra, bought their first girl's outfit ( a striped shirt and a cute jumper dress ), and have taken a bath as a girl. With most of these milestones, Karin has been part of the event or happening. Karii Maki, of course, is overjoyed by her progress, however unnoticed by her, is that Karin is becoming ever more concerned with the supposed abandonment of a male presentation, in favor of the transition to that of a female presentation. Karin is now at a 'tipping point' about how she should react to the progress of Karii Maki to that of a cute teenage female. Karin greatly values her relationship with Minami/Karii, but what will Karin decide to do ? Chapter Overview It's morning ! Time to wake up ! But now it is time for after school projects and clubs. Karin is in the clubhouse asking Chiyoko to disable Minami's ability to transform into a female, for their own good. Reluctantly, this she does. Karin thinks that she is helping Minami, but it actually causes rather severe withdrawal symptoms. In two days, Mimani looks like a disembodied ghost. Karin relents, and Chiyoko reinstates the app so that they can transform. This they promptly do in the clubroom to Maho Curry. Wow, the dead do come back to life ! Karin then decides to trust Minami/Karii/Maho Curry about when, where, and how often they transform to that of a female. Karin is still uneasy about the whole transition thing, but she tries to make the best of it. This Chapter's Story The clock is beeping away, but is not waking up the person it is supposed to. Finally, awake ! But did they go to bed as a girl, or change into a girl while they were sleeping ? After school in the clubroom, Karin asks the President to disable the anime girl app on Minami's iphone. This because Karin has noticed, by means of her own iphone app, that Minami is delving further and further into 'girl times', even now sleeping as a girl ! She is afraid that Minami will 'lose his grasp' on being a male. She states that he will (supposedly) go back to being a guy when he finds that he can't transform for a while. The President thinks that it is no big deal. But then notices the ghastly expression that has morphed Karin's face, and agrees to disable the app. In a while, Minami stops by the clubroom for the club's regular activities. However, the club's activities have been cancelled, while the app is 'undergoing maintenance' . Now it's Minami's turn to be agast ! " I CAN'T TRANSFORM ??? " A series of reasonings are offered by Minami, only to be shot down one by one. Karin mentions that they could go back to sleeping as a guy. Minami turns to her and lists the advantages of being a girl, including releaving stress. Karin only questions that it wasn't just to get into the woman's baths ? The President ends the conversation by saying that she doesn't know how long the app will be down. The club is then dismissed. Next day at school, Minami looks really wiped out. He brushes it off as nothing. Karin hopes that he will get better. But the next day, Minami is in a frightful stupor, completely deflated, and looks like 'death warmed over'. Karin now begins to feel guilty, as Minami has really done nothing wrong. It is all her ambition to get him back to (supposedly) being a 'proper' male. Teruto comes by and says that it looks like someone took a treasured toy away from a kid. She says that she could re-enable the app today, and after school begins to do just that. When Minami comes by the clubroom, freaked out and looking like the ghost of Jacob Marley and that of Christmas past, he is told that the app is up and that he can transform now. Wasting no time, he transitions to Maho Curry. With a cry of unbounded joy, she is whole again. Karin watches and comments that even as a girl, they still have the same personality! Karin thanks Chiyoko for her consideration. Problem solved ? Karin is still uneasy about the whole transitioning matter, but feels like now she can believe in what is happening to them is real. Maho Curry, coming off of the high of being a girl right now, wants to know if the two girls have any tips on how girls' typically sleep ? Wearing ultra-cute chiffon baby doll sleepwear ? Sleeping with a stuffed animal or huge plushie ? Give me the real skinny ! Chapter Lookback and Commentary Minami has begun transitioning to Karii Maki at night, and sleeping as a female. A fairly risky venture, even though they are in their own bedroom, considering that the parents are also sleeping in their own bedroom, probably nearby. ;Manga Fan's Commentary ;Morea Fiolett / 41 weeks ago / 5 likes What the heck is wrong with the pigtail girl Karin??? If he wants to be a girl leave him be---WTF. ;Omega Startlem / 13 weeks ago / 1 like Agree!!! ;Alexander Nordenson / 1 year ago / 1 like Okay, I tried to hold out against the stupidity and continue reading this, but the guy CLEARLY has issues now. That right there is withdrawal symptoms !!! ;Eva Jones / 39 weeks ago / 5 likes It is called "Magical Trans". Main Character seems to actually be transmale to female, surprisingly. ;Katie Wyatt / 8 weeks ago The manga logo is also the same colors as the trans flag. I think it’s pretty obvious at this point Minami is a transgender character ! lol !!! Category:Chapters